DESCRIPTION: ( Applicant's Description) The role of the Biospecimen Core is to collect, process and store the biospecimens that will be used in the four projects proposed in this P01 application and, thus, it is central to the Program Project. Forty ml of blood and an overnight urine sample will be collected from 39,000 male and female Oahu residents of Japanese, Caucasian or Native Hawaiian descent already enrolled in a prospective cohort study. Ninety percent of the samples will be collected by a commercial clinical laboratory with 20 satellite clinics on Oahu; the remainder will be collected at the subjects' homes by one of our phlebotomists. Samples will be processed in our laboratory by Medical Technicians within five hours of collection, using an automatic blood component dispensing machine. For each subject, 7.0 ml each of serum and plasma, 2.0 ml of buffy coat and 3.0 ml of packed red blood cells will be stored in 0.5 cc cryotubes at 150 C in "vapor phase" liquid nitrogen freezers. In addition, 22 blood spots will be stored at room temperature and 20 ml of urine will be stored at 80C in mechanical freezers. For 300 cohort members randomly selected for a calibration study, samples will be collected twice 3 to 12 months apart in order to correct risk estimates for intraindividual variability in biomarker measurement. Barcode labels and a computerized database will be used to manage this biorepository. The samples will be used in this P01 to test specific etiological hypotheses for cancers of current public health importance.